


Przegląd drobnostek - Reylo

by HappySunflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, But Ben Solo isn't, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, TROS? I don't know her, bezwstydne Reylo, kylo ren is dead, tros
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySunflower/pseuds/HappySunflower
Summary: Ben Solo żyje i ma się całkiem nieźle.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Nie będzie to nic ponad mój wylew złości po zakończeniu TROS i moja własna terapia po tym filmie. Poza pierwszą częścią nic tu nie jest chronologiczne. Nie zmierza to do niczego, to po prostu kilka one-shotów o tym, co Ben i Rey mogliby robić w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której oboje przeżyli i uciekają po całej galaktyce.  
> Gwoli ścisłości, nie czytałam książek, komiksów, o zgrozo, nawet serialu animowanego nie oglądałam, więc świat star wars znam tylko z filmów. Nazwy planet - nope, technologia - nope. Pozwólcie mi po prostu odreagować po filmie ;_;

Na początku oboje dużo śpią.

Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Ostatnie wydarzenia były wyczerpujące, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie oraz emocjonalnie. Co prawda w którymś momencie oboje osiągnęli spokój (prawdopodobnie w momencie, w którym Ben przestał się opierać jasnej stronie mocy), co nie zmieniało faktu, że wydarzenia temu towarzyszące wycieńczyły ich. Więc śpią.

Śpią na pokładzie ich statku. Statek jest mały, ale ma dwa miejsca siedzące. Oboje jednak udają, że jedno krzesło nie istnieje i śpią wtuleni w siebie na fotelu głównego pilota. Rey siedzi na kolanach Bena i obejmuje go za szyję, policzek opierając o jego brudne włosy. Ben oplata ręce dookoła talii dziewczyny i nieśmiało, za jej pozwoleniem, wtula twarz w jej pierś. Czasami jest niewygodnie (zwłaszcza Benowi, kiedy budzi się i chce rozprostować kończyny, ale Rey jeszcze śpi), jednak nie przestają tego robić. Oboje lubią (potrzebują) czuć skórę drugiej osoby pod palcami kiedy zasypiają, kiedy wyrywają się na chwilę ze snu przez koszmary i kiedy ostatecznie się budzą.

Mało rozmawiają. Większość doby przesypiają, a kiedy nie śpią, ich dialogi ograniczają się do suchej wymiany informacji. “Jestem zmęczona.” “Woda jest w tym brązowym kanistrze.” “Na tej planecie przez pół roku pada deszcz.” Nie czują się niezręcznie w swoim towarzystwie, wręcz przeciwnie, ale nie nadeszła jeszcze pora na poważne rozmowy. One wiszą gdzieś między nimi, ale póki co oboje zgodnie odkładają je na potem.

Ben niszczy antenę, dzięki której ktoś z Ruchu Oporu mógłby namierzyć ich statek, przy odrobinie starań. To jednak sprawia również, że kiedy co drugi, trzeci dzień przenoszą się na inną planetę, poruszają się nieco na oślep, korzystając tylko z map, a nie bieżącego namierzania. Nie korzystają już z pomocy lokalnych istot, od kiedy jedna z nich patrzy na Rey tak, jakby ją skądś kojarzyła. (Rey przypuszcza, że Ruch Oporu i za nią wysłał list gończy. W sumie to nic dziwnego. Pomogła zbiec zbrodniarzowi wojennemu.)

Jedzenie znajdują na pokładzie statku. (Nic wyszukanego, głównie sucharki i pożywne papki bez smaku do rozrobienia w wodzie.) Według instrukcji dla dwóch osób powinno go starczyć na trzy dni, może cztery przy oszczędnych porcjach. Rey na szczęście jest przyzwyczajona do oszczędnych porcji, a Ben nie śmiałby zgarnąć dla siebie okruszka więcej niż ona. Tak więc racje żywnościowe umieszczane obowiązkowo na każdym statku ratują ich, kiedy żadne z nich nie ma sił, by zdobywać pokarm w jakikolwiek sposób.

Rey w tych dniach czasami płacze bez powodu. (Czasami przed zaśnięciem Ben czuje gorące krople na karku, czasami Rey wykonując zwykłe czynności chowa twarz w dłonie i zanosi się płaczem, czasami nie orientuje się, że łzy płyną po jej policzkach, dopóki Ben jej tego nie uświadomi.) Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić przed samą sobą i nawet nie podejmuje prób tłumaczenia tego Benowi. Mężczyzna jednak tego nie potrzebuje. Czuje emocje dziewczyny (ich więź jest wciąż silna, mimo iż przeżycie ich obojga kosztowało każde z nich cząstkę ich wewnętrznej mocy) i jej płakanie ma sens. Tak po prostu. Ben także nie umie tego ubrać w słowa, lecz rozumie. I zwyczajnie ją przytula i nie puszcza, dopóki się nie uspokoi (dopóki oboje się nie uspokoją).

Ben w tych dniach czasami potrzebuje samotności. Nie fizycznej, obecność Rey nigdy mu nie przeszkadza, ale czasami zamyka on swój umysł na nią i samotnie odbywa wędrówki po swoich własnych myślach. Rey trochę to niepokoi, ale rozumie to. (Po tylu latach samotności czyjaś ciągła obecność może w pewnych momentach być nieco przytłaczająca.) Kiedy Ben wraca, Rey czuje nowe emocje wywołane tą podróżą w głąb własnej głowy. (Żal. Strach. Nadzieję. I dużo więcej.) Emocje, które u normalnej osoby być może oznaczałyby powolne odwracanie się do ciemnej strony mocy. Ale to nie był ich przypadek, o nie. (Rey powoli godzi się z myślą, że nie potrafią być całkowicie po jasnej albo ciemnej stronie. Odznacza ich nieskończona liczba odcieni szarości.) Rey wita powracającego Bena nieśmiałym uśmiechem, zawsze odwzajemnianym.

Na początku trochę nie wierzą w swoją obecność. Czasami ze zdumieniem sobie uświadamiają, że to nie moc ich łączy, ale że naprawdę są obok siebie. Są obok siebie i nie muszą walczyć, bo nie należą już do którejkolwiek strony konfliktu. (Albo i należą, ale są dwuosobową stroną konfliktu, tą, którą prawdopodobnie próbuje dopaść i Ruch Oporu i niedobitki Najwyższego Porządku na wolności.) Są razem, pełni wzajemnego zrozumienia i zaufania. I wtedy, mimo wszystkich okoliczności, cieszą się z tego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem czemu czas teraźniejszy, tak mi się zaczęło pisać i zostałam przy tej decyzji.


	2. Dom

\- Może wysokie drzewa? Mieszkańcy takich miast budują proste domy wśród gałęzi, a cała infrastruktura to drewniane kładki i liany.  
\- Mh… - Rey mruczy sennie, zataczając kciukiem coraz wolniejsze kółka na piersi Bena.  
\- Podobno z poziomu tych miast ledwo widać co jest na ziemi.  
\- Wiesz… Ja naprawdę dobrze czuję się w powietrzu, ale jeżeli chodzi o dom i mieszkanie w nim, wolałabym coś porządnie osadzonego na ziemi.  
\- Może po prostu mi powiedz, czego chcesz, zamiast kazać mi rzucać setki propozycji? - W głosie mężczyzny brzmi nutka irytacji.  
\- Nie znam wszystkich opcji. - Rey szczypie go lekko. - Muszę znać wszystkie, żeby wiedzieć, co najbardziej chcę.  
\- Nie dam rady wymienić wszystkich, w galaktyce są tysiące planet. - Ben brzmi na zrezygnowanego.  
\- Możesz od razu wykluczyć te, na których nie pada. W moim wymarzonym miejscu musi czasami padać deszcz.  
\- Ty naprawdę lubisz deszcz… - mruczy mężczyzna, pocierając lekko policzek o włosy Rey. Przygarnia ją też bliżej siebie, a ona z chęcią mocniej się do niego przytula. (Chociaż pod kocem i przez ognisko jest gorąco, a ich ciała kleją się do siebie od potu. W jakiś sposób jednak jest to przyjemne.)  
\- Też byś lubił, gdybyś całe życie spędził na Jakku, a potem zobaczył darmową wodę spadającą z nieba. Cholerny cud.  
Ben próbuje się nie roześmiać i jedynie całuje dziewczynę w czubek głowy.  
\- Czyli żadnych pustynnych planet?  
\- Żadnych pustynnych planet.  
\- Mógłbym przysiądz, że ta niechęć do pustyń jest znajoma.  
\- Lubię wodę. I lubię jedzenie. Obu tych rzeczy jest mało na pustyniach. - Rey obraca lekko głowę i całuje szyję mężczyzny. Wciąż zachwyca ją to, że może to zrobić ot tak, tylko dlatego, że ma na to ochotę.  
\- No dobrze, to może planeta pokryta oceanem, gdzie tylko małą jej część zajmują tysiące niewielkich wysp. Bylibyśmy daleko od innych, a dookoła byłoby bardzo dużo wody.  
\- Słabo pływam.  
\- Mogę cię nauczyć pływać.  
\- Trzymam za słowo. A jakie są jeszcze opcje?  
Ben wzdycha i uśmiecha się sam do siebie. Czeka go długa noc.


	3. Blizny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisane zanim odnalazłam w internecie info, że Rey wyleczyła Bena z jego blizn.

W pełnej napięcia ciszy siedzą naprzeciw siebie.  
Oboje są tylko w bieliźnie (Rey jest obwiązana bandażem na wysokości klatki piersiowej), pomarańczowy blask ogniska igra na ich skórze, rzuca głębokie cienie, zmiękcza krawędzie. Patrzą sobie w oczy, badają dokładnie mikroekspresje. Łącząca ich więź jest dziś subtelna, jak kilka pojedynczych nici babiego lata, wystarczająca na rozumienie podstawowych emocji.  
Ben jest bardziej przerażony niż Rey. Boi się w tej chwili tak wielu rzeczy… Boi się, że ją nieumyślnie skrzywdzi. Boi się, że nie będzie się jej to wszystko podobało. Patrzy na niego z takim zaufaniem, jej oczy są duże i jasne, a on boi się wykonać najmniejszy ruch w obawie, że znów ją zawiedzie.  
Obejmuje ją znów wzrokiem. (Ona odwzajemnia się tym samym.) Widzieli się już wcześniej bez ubrań, w samej bieliźnie. Nigdy jednak nie na chwilę przed… czymś więcej. Czymś więcej niż tylko słodkimi pocałunkami i obejmowaniem dziewczyny w talii. Elektryzująca cisza i napięcie sprawiają, że widzi Rey inaczej. Jej skóra wydaje się mieć bardziej miodowy, zachęcający kolor. Gładka talia błaga, by położył na niej swoje zimne dłonie. Rozpuszczone włosy opadają na kruche ramiona, przyciągając wzrok do wystających obojczyków i odcinających się kolorem, białych bandaży. Ben bardzo chce je odwiązać i zobaczyć Rey, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widział, ale boi się. Czeka na jej ruch.  
A jej ruch jest niespodziewany.  
\- Przepraszam - mówi. Ben nie wie o co chodzi, pogrążył się we własnej głowie, oddalając się od więzi z nią.  
Rey widzi jego niezrozumienie. Wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa palcami milimetr od blizny na brzuchu Bena. On jednak i tak to czuje. (Dotyk. Ciepło. Skruchę.) Wciąga szybciej powietrze. Po jego ciele przechodzi dreszcz.  
Rey się przybliża i klęka przed nim. Ich twarze są teraz na tej samej wysokości. Dziewczyna przesuwa miękko kciukiem po starszej bliźnie, na twarzy.  
\- Za tą też przepraszam - szepcze i obejmuje dłonią jego policzek. (Och, jak rozkosznie znajomy gest.)  
Ben przełyka głośno ślinę i wysila się na słaby uśmiech.  
\- Na twoje usprawiedliwienie, byłem wtedy dupkiem.  
Rey się śmieje. Napięcie znika.  
\- To prawda. Byłeś.  
Ben nagle wie, co robić. Obejmuje dziewczynę i przechyla ją do tyłu, aż ta się położy na kocu. Odgarnia jej włosy z twarzy i widzi początek rumieńca oraz błysk w oku. (Och.) Rey też się denerwuje. Mniej niż on, ale nadal. (Mężczyznę w jakiś dziwny sposób podnosi to na duchu.) Całuje ją. Szybciej. Mocniej. (Nie. Spokojnie. Powoli. Mają czas.)  
Całuje leniwie jej szyję, oba wystające obojczyki, omija bandaże, całuje brzuch, wnętrze uda, spód kolana (dziwnie wrażliwy punkt, warto zapamiętać), łydkę, aż dociera do stopy. A na stopie widzi bliznę. Przesuwa po niej palcami, tak jak wcześniej Rey.  
\- Skąd…  
\- Nadepnęłam na złom, kiedy miałam jedenaście lat - odpowiada, zanim Ben zdąży zadać pytanie. Podpiera się na łokciach i patrzy na niego (rozkosznie zarumieniona).   
Mężczyzna ponownie patrzy na bliznę.  
\- Musiało boleć.  
\- Mniej niż gojenie. Mój… szef - słowo “właściciel” zawisło między nimi jak trująca chmura - był wściekły, że musiał na mnie wykorzystać całą dawkę bacty.   
W piersi Bena coś się zaciska. Myśli o małej Rey z przebitą stopą i jej współczuje. Nie pamięta, że nie tak dawno temu cierpiał gorsze katusze, przebity mieczem świetlnym. (Nie pamiętał o swojej samotności, kiedy próbował przegonić tę należącą do niej.) Myśli o Rey zawsze odwracają jego uwagę. Drobna dziewczyna z Jakku stała się jego rozproszeniem. I lekarstwem zarazem.  
Trująca chmura sprawia, że brakuje mu tchu. Lecz tylko na chwilę. Zaraz przypomina sobie, że teraz Rey należy do… (Nie.) Rey należy do samej siebie, ale jakimś cudownym zrządzeniem losu (cudownymi zawirowaniami Mocy) uznała, że owszem, część niej może należeć do Bena.  
Mężczyzna patrzy w jej zaniepokojone oczy. Pochyla się nad nią, kciukiem gładzi policzek.  
\- Na pewno tego chcesz? - pyta dwuznacznie.  
Rey uśmiecha się, jakby Ben właśnie zapytał o najgłupszą rzecz na świecie. Kładzie swoją dłoń na jego.  
\- Oczywiście - odpowiada.


End file.
